The Last GoodBye
by Miss92
Summary: One shot. Logan has to tell the love of his life goodbye. It's sad and a Rogan.


_Hi everyone, _

_I don't really know what came over me, but suddenly I was writing this. It's quite different from my other stories and this one hasn't really got a happy ending. It's more a sad ending, but at the same time it isn't. It's weird. I write these kind of things more often, but it's never about my favourite couple. But ... well, here it is._

_Love, Miss92_

**The Last Good-Bye**

I see them standing by the grave. The grave that now holds my one and only true love. She disappeared from my life a year ago, but now she's really gone and she's not coming back.

All the memories we shared. All the memories we made; they keep replaying in my head. I still can't believe that I won't be able to stare into her deep blue eyes again. I wasn't able for almost a year, though, but now it's really over.

They walk back, except for one person. Her mother. She looks broken and lost while she stares at her daughter's grave. She's wearing a white dress with a black ribbon.

It has been a year since I've seen her and I can't help but think that if she would have said 'yes' a year ago she would still be here, at my side.

But she isn't. She's gone. She left me as sudden as the wind stops blowing or as the birds stop singing. She left me alone and I feel lost.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and I sigh. "You can go and say good-bye, if you want to." I hear a man's voice say and I nod.

"Thank you, Luke. But I'll just say good-bye from here." I say and I think that he will go away, but he won't.

"Thank you for coming, Logan. It means a lot." Luke says and I just stare ahead and I watch the woman in the white dress with the black ribbon cry.

"Thank you for letting me know about her." I say softly and feel my eyes burn, but I won't give in.

"You're welcome." Luke says and he walks away again. He leaves me behind, but I don't care. I want to be alone. I want to be left with my thoughts. And my thoughts only.

I didn't cry when I heard about her sudden death. I didn't do anything really. The only thing I did was calling my work to tell them I couldn't come in that day. And that's it. I just sat in a chair for the rest of the day and I stared at the Avocado tree in my backyard.

It has always been her Avocado tree. And it will always be.

My heart and the Avocado tree are a bit alike. They're both hers and they will always be. But they're different too. Because the Avocado tree lives while I stopped living the minute I heard about her death.

Her mother slowly starts walking away and I see Luke walking towards her. He wraps his arms around the broken woman and I can't help but feel a sting inside me.

I wish I could still hold her, the woman I love, like that, but I can't and I won't.

Luke and Lorelai walk away and I'm the only person left.

I didn't know I was moving until I notice her grave coming closer. There are white lilies and I look at the blue ones in my hand. They had reminded me of Rory when I saw them and I knew I had to buy them for her as a last present.

I stop and look down at the chest that holds her body. It's just a regular wooden chest, but it's still special because it holds her.

"Hey Ace." I say and I fight back the tears in my eyes. "Here I am. I never expected to stand here." I chuckle and feel a small tear run down my cheek. "But, here I am."

There's no answer back. The only thing I hear are the singing birds in the trees and my deep sigh. I kneel down and try to imagine Rory lying in that chest, but I can't. She's still alive in my head and she will always be. I will keep her near me with our memories.

"I came to say good-bye. I don't know if you want me to, but I miss you. I've missed you since the day we parted and I always had this hope that you would come back to me. But now you can't." I say and close my eyes. "You're loved. A lot of people came here to say good-bye to you. Almost everyone I saw when I visited Stars Hollow. Do you remember?" I sigh again and look up at the blue sky above me. "You've chosen a nice day. The sky is the bluest I've seen in a while." I look down at the chest again. "I love you, Ace. You'll always be in my heart. I'll never stop loving you." I say and I begin to cry. "I won't, Rory! I promise you, I won't!"

I hear soft steps behind me and someone kneels down next to me.

"Well, Huntzberger, I didn't expect you to be here." A soft voice next to me says. "I hope you don't mind that I interrupt you, but I wanted to say good-bye to my best friend too." I look next to me and see Paris pale face. "You know, it's unfair. I lose my first love, Asher and now I lose my best friend, the only real friend I've ever had."

I don't say anything at all. I just nod and lay my blue lilies down.

"She was a good person, Logan. She never wanted to hurt you. I only heard about your break-up two months after it happened. I'm sorry that it had to end like this. I'm sorry you're here to grief, because she died." She says and I see a tear running down her face. "It's unfair, you know? Because she had many things left to do. She would become the new Christiane Amanpour. She would be my maid of honour …"

I swallow hard and take another deep breath.

"Bye Rory, it was a honour to know you. I'll miss you." Paris says and she stands up. "Bye, Logan."

I just nod and look down at Rory again.

"You will remember I'll always love you, right? I brought you some blue lilies and … I thought you'd like them." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Well, I suppose that this is our last good-bye, Ace." I stand up and take a few steps back. "Good-bye, Rory." I say and I turn around leaving my loved one with a broken heart.

It feels familiar. They words I left her with are the same as I left her with a year ago. But this time I have no hope of her running after me, because she can't and she won't. Because I know she's in my heart already.


End file.
